


The Rook and The Dove

by GrandMasterPreast



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-14 08:25:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 16,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17505080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrandMasterPreast/pseuds/GrandMasterPreast
Summary: Being a banker at the Bank of England was supposed to be a safe job. Its the bloody Bank of England, it is a fortress, it is impossible to break into! Jacob Frye never really liked the word 'impossible', too constricting, like Evie, too controlling. He made his own rules, and did things his own way! Abel didn't want to play by Jacob's rules, but the charming Rook was too much, even for Abel Marder to resist.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I usually don't like posting a story until I have finished all the chapters because I have forgotten about too many stories, but this one has become near and dear to my heart and I am almost finished with it so I figured I would post what I have. There isn't very many fics or fan arts that explore Jacob's bisexuality and that saddens me, so here is one of my many Jacobxmale characters! Enjoy!

Abel was a simple banker at the Bank of England. Hard working, punctual, uncomplicated. He kept his head down and stayed out of trouble with little difficulty. He longed for adventure, though he would never admit it. His life was boring, but it was safe, and he liked it that way. The books he has at home and the heroics of the men in the papers were enough to fuel his sense of adventure. Or so he told himself. He wasn’t one to go looking for danger, and it didn’t seek him out, not usually. He was too small, too skinny, too skittish. Most people made fun of him for his size, his long black hair that he kept tied back with a dark blue ribbon, his suit which was always perfectly pressed and tailored. He just wasn't the kind to be spontaneous.

Working at the bank seemed like a safe enough job, he could play with numbers, which he was good at, and he could see the faces of London’s people every day. The bank being a literal fortress and being impenetrable helped to fuel his need for safe in every sense of the word. No one, in their right mind, would break into the Bank of England. Maybe that is why he was so drawn to the stranger currently lurking around the bank, the one who, unbeknownst to him at the time, would easily penetrate the bank’s defenses without even raising any eyebrows. It wasn’t until after the man left with Mr. Osborne and then disappeared completely did the reality of the situation hit everyone. Mr. Twopenny had been murdered, and half of the bankers were arrested for attempting to steal from the bank vault. 

Abel really couldn’t make heads or tails of it all, he was just relieved they didn’t arrest him, they had no reason to, he was innocent. Though, the man in the big leather coat and black top hat with a red band on it that had been lurking around the bank lobby and was escorted by Mr. Osborne would not leave Abel’s thoughts alone. He constantly invaded them, and it made him a little more than frustrated at the fact that the man was nowhere to be seen after entering the vault. He never left it, that anyone could see, and the next time someone entered the vault Twopenny’s body had been found along with a multitude of dead Templars. 

The Templars were no secret to London and her people. Abel knew who they were, knew they were dangerous, and knew they owned the city. Crawford Starrick was a man to fear, and in Abel’s eyes, he didn’t think anything could be done about him. He rose to his position through hard work, and when one of his competitors mysteriously disappeared there was never enough evidence to arrest the man. So, Abel didn’t see a reason to fight back, or even how one could fight back against him. Though, Twopenny’s murder may have sparked an interest in Abel’s mind, who was that stranger, and why Twopenny? 

The next couple of days were hell for the bank and its workers, the financial system was close to collapse thanks to the disappearance of the printing plates alongside the murder of the governor of the bank, and people were starting to get very upset. Though the plates’ mysterious return was even more vexing a few days later and it was all chalked up to misplacement in the aftermath of the Twopenny situation. Within a week, things were pretty much back to normal and Abel was again sitting at his desk, crunching numbers like any other day. The only difference was the man with the top hat was still flighting into Abel’s thoughts, so much so, that on his way home he wasn’t paying attention to where he was walking and almost got ran over by a speeding carriage.

“Oi, get out of the way, ya’ git!” The first carriage driver, a brute Blighter, was rather rude, and Abel glared at him as he sped down the road.

“Stupid Blighters,” Abel muttered under his breath, but when he turned around that breath was yanked out of his lungs as he was lifted from the road at high speed and thrown into someone’s lap. A warm lap. A large lap. Abel looked up to glare at whoever the person was that dared to kidnap him from his safe walk home, but the glare was slapped from his face when he saw the black top hat with a red band around it.

“You!” The man grinned down at Abel.

“Sorry about the pick-up, mate! You were kind of in our way and I didn’t want to run you over like our red-clad friend up there.” Abel looked ahead of them and saw they were chasing the Blighter that had almost run him over in the street. The Blighter that was now twisting around to fire his revolver at them.

“Friend my ass!” Abel jumped at the new voice and realized there was someone in the seat next to the man with the top hat, which was at Abel’s back. He had to crane his neck to see another man in a green tweed jacket, a revolver in his hand and a grin on his face. Judging by the colors, this man must have been a Rook, and judging by the revolver, the chase, the Blighter, and the blood running down the side of the Rook’s face, oh no… Abel was just pulled into what he has been trying to stay away from his entire life, something that was the opposite of safe. He was in the middle of a gang chase. 

“What’s your name, mate?” Abel jumped again and looked up at the man with the top hat. He was watching the road, one arm around Abel’s back holding the left reins, and the other laid over Abel’s thighs holding him in place and gripping the right reins. 

“A-Abel… Abel Marder.” The man grinned as he swiftly ducked another shot from the Blighter’s gun, Abel sinking more into his lap at how close that one had come while trying to suppress a whimper.

“Nice to meet you, Abel. The names Jacob! Jacob Frye!” Frye? As in the leader of the Rooks? That was the last person Abel wanted to get involved with… that man was the epitome of danger, not safety. Nothing about this situation was safe! 

“Hold on, tight!” Abel barely had a second to react when the carriage started veering to the left and up onto its right wheels as if it would topple to the side from the speed they took that turn. Abel’s hand fisted in Jacob’s leather jacket, and his head ended up in the crook of Jacob’s neck from gravity trying to wrench them from the carriage seat. When the carriage righted itself, Abel heard and felt a chuckle rumble through the chest below him and opened his eyes he didn’t realize he had screwed shut. He was still curled into Jacob’s neck, hand holding onto his jacket for dear life, and he felt his cheeks heat up as he released the man and leaned back against his arm. Abel looked up at him and saw that he was grinning, his eyes sparkling and turning in his direction every now and then. The blush on his cheeks flared hotter and Abel looked down into his lap, ignoring the tingle in his fingers from when he had that thick leather jacket clutched in his fist. Jacob whipped the reins the best he could with Abel in his lap and urged the horse faster until they were right next to the Blighter’s carriage. 

“Hello, mate!” Jacob called over to the Blighter who growled at the Rook leader before the Rook in the passenger seat aimed and shot the Blighter in the head, Abel flinching at the sound.

“Goodbye, mate!” Jacob and the Rook laughed as they continued down the road at a faster pace than necessary for no longer being in a gang chase, the driverless carriage disappearing a few streets back. 

“So, Abel, where to?” Abel looked up at Jacob, a slight pink still on his cheeks. 

“I’m sorry?” Jacob grinned again and looked down at him.

“Well, I figured I plucked you off the street, I might as well give you a lift home. So, where to?” Abel blinked a few times before he remembered that he needed to answer the question.

“I live in Southwark, by Waterloo Station.” Jacob raised his eyebrows a little, the two bushes almost disappearing under the top hat. How did that thing stay on his head during the chase?

“Really? That far away? What were you doing up here in Central London?” Abel wasn’t sure he should answer but found his mouth reacting anyway.

“I work at the Bank of England.” Jacob gave Abel a side look and slowed the horse into a trot, pulling off to the side of the road to kick the Rook off the carriage. Abel gave a squeak when Jacob picked him up and set him in the seat next to him before looking down at the Rook.

“Get back to the nest and have that head looked at, mate, thanks for your help.” The Rook gave a sloppy salute and a grin to his leader before sauntering off and Jacob took the reins up again to urge the horse forward with a whistle. 

“Come on girl, let’s get a move on.” They pulled out onto the road and started riding through the city at a slow pace, much slower than before, which Abel was grateful for. Though they didn’t talk, save for Abel giving directions whenever needed, he could feel Jacob watching him. When they came to a stop in front of his apartment building, Abel was surprised when Jacob followed him from the carriage and onto the sidewalk. The look on his face must have said as much because Jacob grinned.

“A gentleman must see his date safely to their door.” The grin on Jacob’s face widened when Abel’s cheeks heated up again.

“D-date? You… I…” Abel tripped over his words a few times, his face red from embarrassment.

“I am a straight, heterosexual man! That was no date, sir, by any account of the word!” The grin on Jacob’s face never faltered and the glow in his eyes seemed to intensify. He took a step towards Abel and put his left hand on the concrete pillar next to his head, and with the iron fence to his right, the banker was trapped in a corner. 

“Mr. Marder, girls would kill to be swept off their feet the way I swept you off yours. Are you sure you’re hetero-whatever, what with how tightly you were clinging to me earlier?” Just as Jacob said the word tightly, he ran his right hand over Abel’s chest and fisted the front of his suit, just as Abel had done with Jacob’s leather coat during the chase. With their proximity, Abel could now see how much taller Jacob was. Being 5’ 3”, Abel was very short for being a 26-year-old male and he knew it. Because of his height, with Jacob being somewhere between 5’ 7” and 5’ 9”, it made him seem much taller, so he practically towered over the banker, the grin still in place on his lips. 

“I… that was a reflex… nothing more.” Jacob hummed and got his face in Abel’s personal space, gripping his suit a little harder when Abel tried to move away. He tried to protest, but the serious look that suddenly came over Jacob’s features had Abel shutting his mouth right quick. 

“You know about the incident at the bank, don’t you?” Abel felt a shiver go down his spine caused by Jacob’s voice dipping dangerously low. So, he had ulterior motives, huh? Figures.

“I… I know you had something to do with it… but I have no way of p-proving it.” Jacob’s close proximity, his hand gripping the front of Abel’s suit, the smell of gunpowder, smoke, and something else he couldn’t describe invading his nostrils, Abel wasn’t sure his heart could take any more. The poor organ was already beating unusually fast, and now Jacob was pulling him closer by his abused clothing.

“No, you don’t. What happened in the vault, needed to be done, Twopenny was going to rob the bank, which means he was robbing the people of London.” Abel didn’t want to say Jacob’s tone of voice was threatening, no, there was no threat there, not in his voice, his words, or his posture. Even the fist in his jacket didn’t seem like a threat, but Abel couldn’t put words to what it might be otherwise.

“Twopenny was a Templar…” That seemed to catch Jacob off guard because he retracted a little, his hand loosening around Abel’s clothing, but he quickly regained himself.

“Yes, and they need to be taken care of. London will be free again.” Abel didn’t know what came over him, but he laughed at that.

“And you think you can do that?” The grin reappeared on Jacob’s face as he released Abel’s jacket fully, smoothing out the wrinkles in the fabric, his fingers lingering half a second too long.

“Oh, I know I can. With the help of my Rooks, we are so close to taking Starrick down!” Now that he thought about it, Abel had noticed a downfall in Blighter activity and he hasn’t seen as many people dressed in black leather with the Templar Cross on their arm roaming the city. Maybe he could do it… maybe London can be free of Starrick’s rein…?

“You really think you can do it.” Jacob looked at Abel now with his grin softening into a smile.

“Someone has to.” Abel shook his head and looked down to the ground. All this time, he thought it was impossible, he thought Starrick and his Templars were invincible. But this man, who was no doubt younger than Abel, was poking at the Gods and making them bleed, showing the world that they were not Gods because Gods do not bleed. Abel doesn’t know what compelled him to speak his next words, and he would spend probably the rest of his life calling himself a moron, but…

“I would like to help… if I can…” Jacob was not expecting that, and he stood up straight so quickly Abel could have sworn he heard his back pop, his hand falling from the concrete next to Abel’s head.

“Really?” Abel looked up into Jacob’s eyes to find curiosity, excitement, wonder, and even confusion there, but his mind was made up, and if there was a way to free this city, he wanted to be a part of it.

“Yes, really.” The grin that came over Jacob’s face made Abel’s heart flutter in ways he didn’t understand, and the taller man held out his arm towards the front of the apartment building. Abel sidestepped from the corner he was trapped in and headed for the entrance to his home, stopping at the locked door and turning to see Jacob was a respectful distance away. 

“We will see if you are serious, Mr. Marder. I may call on your services in the future.” Confused now, and a little clearer headed with the dangerous man not so close anymore, Abel didn’t even know what he could possibly do for the Rooks. He probably should have thought this through because now he wasn’t so sure…

“What services will you have me provide, Mr. Frye?” Abel had to refrain from smacking himself in the back of the head for sounding like a girl in a whore house and almost slapped Jacob for the grin that came over his face at Abel’s use of words. Instead, he gave him a pointed look that said, ‘you know what I mean you pervert’, and Jacob shrugged.

“Information. Gossip, mainly. You work at the Bank of England, where all the rich people go to store and collect their money, rich people that could possibly know Starrick and his associates. So, strike up conversations, see what people are talking about. I want juicy, meaty details I can really sink my teeth into.” For emphasis, Jacob barred his teeth in a grin and snapped them together as if he was an animal biting into a carcass, and for some reason, it made a shiver go down Abel’s spine. Damn him and his unusual behavior that made no sense to the poor banker which caused reactions from said banker that were equally confusing… 

“Good day, Mr. Marder.” Jacob tipped his hat, turned on his heel, and headed back to the carriage.

“Good day, Mr. Frye.” As Jacob climbed up into the carriage and settled down, he gave a wave to Abel and started on his way down the road to find somewhere to ditch the busted carriage, so he could board their train. He needed a cold bath and his couch for some much-needed sleep…


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Being a banker at the Bank of England was supposed to be a safe job. Its the bloody Bank of England, it is a fortress, it is impossible to break into! Jacob Frye never really liked the word 'impossible', too constricting, like Evie, too controlling. He made his own rules, and did things his own way! Abel didn't want to play by Jacob's rules, but the charming Rook was too much, even for Abel Marder to resist.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy Chapter 2!

The next couple of weeks were very stressful for Abel, he was completely out of his element and Jacob’s constant appearances and flirting was not helping. It took a few days after their first meet for Jacob to show himself again, but when he did Abel had already overheard quite a few conversations that mentioned Starrick. One was a party that the Templar Grand Master was hosting that weekend which was meant to be a recruitment party. The man wasn’t wasting time in filling positions that Jacob had left vacant. The others were mainly about shipments of Starrick’s favorite tea, gossip from a few women about how handsome the man was – that one got quite the laugh from Jacob – and other small stuff that didn’t seem as important resting in the shadow of the party. Jacob crashed that by creating a rather large gang war right outside the party’s venue which ended up inside the party’s venue, much to Starrick’s displeasure. 

Whenever Jacob did show himself, it was usually when Abel was walking home or was approaching his front door. Sometimes Jacob would land right next to Abel, seemingly from nowhere, almost giving the shorter man a heart attack. Sometimes he would pull up next to Abel in a carriage, usually stolen and almost always destroyed, and offer him a ride. Abel started growing accustomed to the younger man’s presence in his life. He hasn’t been in a dangerous situation since the day they met, and the poor man was very much thankful for that. He was on edge for days after that, jumping at every loud sound or a person’s presence that he wasn’t aware of. He did not want to go through that again.

A few times, Jacob even took Abel to a pub, one of the ones owned by the Rooks of course, and he would treat him to a few drinks. The Rooks would exchange friendly banter with Abel and horse around with their leader, to the amusement of the banker. The Rooks got used to Abel often being by Jacob’s side and even started greeting him in the street as if he was one of their own. The feeling warmed his heart, even though he knew these people were dangerous, the feeling of being unsafe when around them wasn’t there, especially when Jacob was present. 

When Jacob took him home or took him to the pub, he would ask for bank gossip, and every time he would try and flirt with Abel as much as he could. Now, the banker didn’t have a problem with homosexuals, not like the rest of the world did. He knew it was very dangerous to lay with someone of the same sex, seen as sinful, and even unlawful, but he was raised by two dads incognito, so he was always taught it is completely normal, which it is. That doesn’t mean he is gay though, he is completely 100% straight, girls all the way! Boobs, vagina, rounded hips, and big butts… yup, that’s what he liked. At least, what he thought he liked… to be quite honest, Abel was a virgin. He had never even been on a date before, and he was 26 years old… this thought was saddening, almost pathetic, and it kept Abel up at night sometimes. Oh, he has tried to get a date, has tried to court women before, but they were just never interested, so he gave up and focused on his career.

“Hello, is anyone home?” Abel was knocked back to reality, literally, when Jacob rasped his knuckles on the top of his head as they continued walking down the sidewalk. How could he completely forget that the Rook leader was there?

“Huh? Oh, my apologies, I was… thinking.” A flush of embarrassment came over Abel’s cheeks when Jacob raised his eyebrows and ducked his head to look at the banker almost sideways. 

“Uh huh… what were you thinking about?” Abel shook his head as if saying ‘I’m not telling you’ and continued walking, adjusting his thin bangs from his eyes as a distraction. Jacob narrowed his eyes at his new friend and appeared to drop the subject as he proceeded to walk normally. 

“So, any new gossip at the bank today? That info you gave me last week was a bust.” Surprise came over Abel’s face and he looked over at Jacob, the gang leader’s hands clasped behind his head as he walked and he leaned back on them a little.

“Really?” Jacob nodded and shrugged his shoulders.

“Yeah, we showed up to the site and no one was there. No shipment, no Templars, there wasn’t even any Blighters. Disappointing really… we were so looking forward to bashing some heads!” Abel felt his stomach flip flop a little, he had given Jacob some intel on a special shipment that was to be going straight to Starrick. He didn’t hear what the shipment was, only that it was large, so it needed a big crew, and it was all ‘new recruits’ as the older gentlemen had put it.

“I’m sorry, Jacob… the conversation… that man was very specific about where the shipment was being picked up and when.” Jacob laughed and patted Abel on the back, the smaller man skipped a step and caught himself before he could fall forward from the force of it, heat grasping at his cheeks again.

“There’s no need for an apology, Abel! Sometimes bad info comes through the chain, it happens! At least it wasn’t an ambush, if it was I would be bending you over my knee and punishing you for sending us in there!” Suddenly, the look in Jacob’s eyes darkened and he grinned.

“Maybe I should still punish you, for the bad intel…” Jacob stepped closer to Abel and threw his arm around the shorter’s shoulders and whispered in his ear.

“Got to keep my boy in line somehow…” Abel shivered, and he knew Jacob could feel it because he chuckled and released his shoulders, not before he gave his ear a quick lick over the edge, though, and the shiver turned into a violent shudder. Abel glared at Jacob which made the younger laugh because Abel was cute when he’s angry. 

“You do anything of the sort and you will be getting nothing else from me, is that understood?” He tried to mean it, really, he did, but the words came out more breathless than he cared to admit, and he knew he wouldn’t be able to stay away from Jacob and his Rooks for very long. He hasn’t come to terms with the fact that he doesn’t want them to go away, doesn’t want them to leave him, but if he goes more than a couple days without seeing the top hat or a green tweed jacket, he starts getting antsy and nervous. They have become like a drug to him, and he hates that, but he can’t help it. Jacob could tell Abel’s threat didn’t hold any merit because he held up his arms in surrender with a grin on his face and a flame dancing in his eyes. Abel sighed and hung his head.

“You are bad for my health, you know that?” Jacob snickered as they rounded the corner to Abel’s apartment complex. He remained his usual distance away from Abel until he unlocked the door, but this time, Abel turned around and beckoned him inside.

“I have new information for you, why don’t you come inside, I can get you a cup of tea.” Jacob grinned and eagerly followed his favorite banker into the building, curious about the place he called home. The apartment was modest, not too small for one person, but not too big either. There was a small kitchen, and the living room had a loveseat and matching plush chair that surrounded a simple coffee table. The room was accented by a brick fireplace with a portrait over it of a man and a woman with a little boy on her hip. It only had one bedroom, the door to which was closed, and there was a bathroom next to the bedroom door. The wall behind the loveseat was covered from top to bottom, left to right in shelves that held copious amounts of books ranging from banking to law, to mathematics, politics, romance, and history. Curled up in the plush chair was a black cat which Abel introduced as Myra, a stray he rescued from the jaws of a hungry ally dog. He nursed her back to health and couldn’t bear to let her leave, for fear of finding her dead on the side of the road and she didn’t seem like she wanted it any other way as she nuzzled her owner’s hand when he came close. 

“Please, Jacob, have a seat. I’ll throw on a kettle and we can get to business.” Jacob did as he was told, and sat on the love seat, putting his hands up when Myra moved over to stretch across his lap. His arms remained in the air over the cat, unsure what to do, and he looked up when Abel entered the room.

“Um… what do I do?” A sweet smile came over Abel’s face as he moved around to the back of the loveseat and reached down to pet the cat.

“I’ve never seen her do this before… everyone who has been here, she usually runs away from… Pet her, give her love. She likes being scratched under the chin.” Slowly Jacob put his hand on the cat’s back and smoothed down her spine and up her tail, her butt following the action as if asking for more and the Rook chuckled. 

“So, who else have you brought into your apartment? Any crazy boyfriends I need to be cautious of?” Abel remained leaning over the couch, his fingers scratching the top of his kitty’s head, and he sighed.

“Jacob, I’ve told you I am straight.” Jacob chuckled and turned his head to whisper in Abel’s ear, again.

“Could ‘a fooled me.” Abel froze when he felt Jacob’s breath on his skin and lips land on his neck. He wanted to jerk away, pull out of Jacob’s space, but he felt a hand on the back of his neck. It wasn’t applying any pressure, so Abel could have pulled away, should have pulled away, why he didn’t he had no idea, shock maybe? When a tongue followed those lips, it brought Abel’s brain crashing back into his skull and he stood up, the hand on his neck sliding off, dull fingernails scratching at the skin just enough to make him shiver.

“I’m going to go check on the tea!” Jacob’s laughter followed Abel to the kitchen, and even though it was open to the living room he pretended he couldn’t see the other man as he pulled two saucers and two teacups from his cupboard and set them down on the counter. 

“Sugar?” Abel’s voice was a few octaves higher than he liked and he had to clear his throat a couple times.

“No thanks, I have you.” God this man was going to be the death of him… why did Abel think it was okay to let Jacob into his home? He has never been alone with him, now that he thinks about it, and even with people around, Jacob has no problem making him blush, God only knows what he will try to do now that they are alone. Abel could feel his heart pounding in his chest, hot saliva was cooling on his neck where Jacob licked him, a tingling sensation prickling at the area. Since he was looking down at the teacups, and trying to ignore his heartbeat, he noticed that there was a traitor in their midst. Below his waist, in his suit trousers, his member had reacted of its own volition. He was hard… because of Jacob… and the man barely did anything to him except whisper in his ear and lick him! Something was wrong with Abel… his brain and body were no longer connected… 

“Abel?” Bodily malfunction that had nothing to do with his thoughts… he wasn’t thinking about that tongue, and what else it could do to him… nope.

“Abel?!” This man was not going to affect him this way… he was not gay… he was not gay… He. Was. Not. Gay.

“Abel!” A hand landed on Abel’s shoulder, making him jump and turn his head to see Jacob, a grin on his face, and it was then that he heard a loud whistling coming from the stove.

“Shit!” Abel quickly moved to grab the kettle and pulled it away from the flame on the stove and sighed when the whistling died down.

“I have never heard you curse before, are you alright? I didn’t break you, did I?” Abel could hear the amusement in Jacob’s voice and turned to glare at him, also seeing the amusement on his face.

“No, you didn’t ‘break’ me, it will take a lot more than just that to break me!” Abel instantly regretted his choice of words when Jacob’s grin grew, and he moved in on Abel, backing him into a wooden table next to the stove and putting one arm on either side of him.

“So, you can be broken then?” Jacob leaned forward, his lips barely touching Abel’s, and moved his hands so they rested on the table right behind Abel’s back, practically hugging him now. 

“What will it take to get you to let go, to give in? I know you want me, Abel, you just won’t admit it to yourself.” Abel shivered and tried to answer, but when his mouth opened, no words came out, but it allowed Jacob’s breath to filter over his tongue. Jacob’s very intoxicating breath. God was everything about this man a drug?! It’s official, letting him into Abel’s home was a bad idea, a very, very bad idea. Abel could feel it when Jacob grinned, even though they weren’t touching, they were so close he could feel the air move along with his facial muscles and couldn’t help when his eyes flickered down to those lips. Jacob’s tongue darted from his mouth and hovered just over Abel’s top lip, and it took every bit of willpower he had not to pull that tongue into his mouth. Reflex, that was just a reflex thought… he has never been touched like this, so his body was just… responding, that’s all this was.

Oh, bloody hell, who is he trying to fool? His body was loving this, and his mind was soaking up the attention like a sponge! Just when Abel was about to close the distance and actually kiss the Rook, Jacob pulled back and stepped away. 

What…? What?! Abel almost growled at him, the man just grinning and turning to pour steaming water into the teacups on the counter. Bastard!

“So, tell me about this information you have for me.” Sexually frustrated Abel Marder was going to become Abel Murder here soon if the look of pure joy on Jacob’s face continued to taunt him. The look got even more… whatever it was when Abel audibly growled and sat on the wooden table behind him to try and hide his arousal down under. His next words were spoken with as much venom as his lust-riddled brain could muster.

“You, sir, are a bastard.” Jacob shrugged, expression unchanging, and Abel sighed.

“There was mention of another party. Well, more than a mention, there were probably three different people speaking about it. This one is going to be big, all the higher-ups of the Templar Order are supposed to be there. By higher-ups, I mean Starrick’s superiors.” This seemed to really grab Jacob’s attention cause he turned to Abel now, confusion and curiosity on his face.

“Crawford Starrick has superiors?” Abel shrugged. 

“I guess so. I just don’t get why so many people can speak about something like this in public… Don’t they know that information like that can be dangerous if given to the right people?” Jacob smirked and turned to stir their teas.

“People like me.” Abel smiled a little, coming down from his earlier high just enough to nod and accept the cup and saucer offered to him.

“Well then, I guess we are crashing another party.” Jacob grinned and took a sip of his tea, Abel rolling his eyes but doing the same.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Being a banker at the Bank of England was supposed to be a safe job. Its the bloody Bank of England, it is a fortress, it is impossible to break into! Jacob Frye never really liked the word 'impossible', too constricting, like Evie, too controlling. He made his own rules, and did things his own way! Abel didn't want to play by Jacob's rules, but the charming Rook was too much, even for Abel Marder to resist.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3!

That night in Abel’s apartment changed things between him and Jacob. He was a little more accepting to Jacob’s flirting, though he never got anywhere close to touching him the way he did before, mainly because Abel made sure they were never alone again. Even if they were walking through an alleyway, Abel grabbed a nearby Rook and practically clung to them as if his life depended on it. The Rooks knew why, and they could care less, they were getting unlimited entertainment from watching Abel dance just out of Jacob’s reach. Only now, Abel did it on purpose because he knew it frustrated Jacob to no end, and Abel was enjoying every minute of it now that he has finally given in, at least a little.

Preparations were being made for the upcoming party, and Jacob even got Evie and Henry in on it, somehow convincing his sister this needed their attention more than the Piece of Eden she has been hunting. Now that the other two were in on the plan, they got to meet Abel, and Abel got to learn about the Assassins. It came as no surprise to him that Jacob was an Assassin, he radiated danger, but what did come as a surprise to him was how his sister treated him. He never spoke about her, only mentioning the fact that she existed, but that was it. Abel could see now why he left her out of their conversations, she always degraded him. Every time he would come up with a plan, she would be at his throat about it. Jacob, that’s too reckless. Jacob, that’s too dangerous. Jacob, that won’t work. Jacob, no. Jacob, no. Jacob, no.   
If he was being honest, he was starting to get frustrated, and he wasn’t even part of the plans, he was just the man providing the information. 

It took forever for them to formulate a plan that they all agreed on, though there was reluctance on Jacob’s part. He has been acting differently ever since he left Abel’s apartment that one night. Not towards Abel, but in general. He seemed skeptical of the information that Abel provided, and voiced it to him, saying that he thought something was off about it, but he couldn’t exactly figure out what. Abel told him it was probably because the last information Abel had given him was false, but that doesn’t mean that this information is, or at least he hoped it wasn’t. That seemed to calm Jacob down a little, and he even gave Abel a kiss on the cheek for it before getting up to get another pint of ale. The Rooks around them snickering the whole time, even when Able glared at them. 

When the night of the party came, Jacob had shown up on Abel’s doorstep. Well, actually he showed up at one of his windows, hanging from the bricks above it and continuously knocked on the glass until the resident banker let him in. Abel thought he was going to be jumped by Jacob as soon as he set foot in the living room, what with all the teasing they have been throwing at each other the last two weeks, but Jacob just sat on the loveseat and started petting Myra when she came over to him. They sat like that, drinking tea, in silence for a couple hours until Jacob stood up and stretched.

“Alright, time for me to crash a party.” He started over to the window he had entered through, and before he could disappear out it, Abel stood and started walking over to him.

“Going to that party is going to be dangerous, isn’t it?” Abel couldn’t explain the feeling that had settled in his stomach over the time Jacob had been in the apartment, but he felt like he needed to act on it, somehow. Jacob looked at Abel as he approached him and leaned his back against the glass, crossing his arms.

“Probably.” Abel stopped walking when he was in front of Jacob, his head down and his fingers fumbling with themselves.

“Promise me something, Jacob?” Jacob grinned and put the heels of his hands on the window seal behind him.

“Anything, love.” Abel found himself smiling at the domestic pet name Jacob had taken to calling him recently and looked up to lock his eyes on Jacob’s.

“Promise me you’ll be safe?” The grin on Jacob’s face faltered and dissolved into a soft smile.

“Of course, I will, dove.” Abel’s breath caught in his throat, Jacob had never called him that before, and before he could think, his body acted by putting his hands on Jacob’s chest and leaning forward to place his lips where they belonged. The response was immediate as Jacob pulled Abel close and crushed their lips together, one hand on his back between his shoulder blades, the other dipping down to the lower curve of his spine. This allowed Jacob to pull both Abel’s chest and hips into his body as their lips danced with each other. Though Abel liked to think he was putting up a good fight for dominance, he knew Jacob had him beat, especially when he ran his tongue over his bottom lip and then pulled said lip into his mouth to suck on it. The action caused Abel to gasp, and he could feel blood pooling in his lower lip causing it to swell up with a prickling sensation. Jacob let the lip roll out of his mouth and proceeded to lick across the now swollen skin causing Abel to shiver. 

“I have to go.” The words were whispered against Abel’s lips, and though Jacob meant them, he still pressed his lips to Abel’s again, this time softer than before, gentle, soothing. Abel hummed into the kiss and though he wanted to lay his head on Jacob’s chest, he knew the Assassin had a mission to attend to.

“Go then, before I pull you into my bedroom,” Jacob growled playfully at that and used both hands to grab each of Abel’s butt cheeks and pulled his hips forward to grind their crotches together. Abel gasped, and Jacob assaulted his open mouth with his tongue, groaning when Abel moaned and bucked his hips forward again. This time, when Jacob pulled away, he stood up straight and put Abel an arm’s length away.

“I really have to go…” Abel smirked, and that smirk remained on his face as he watched Jacob open the window, jump to the adjacent building, climb the walls and run across the roof, all while sporting a rather impressive erection. It took Abel a few minutes to realize he couldn’t see his Rook anymore, especially with the sun getting so low in the sky, and the dark clouds overhead weren’t helping either. He closed the window, gave one last look over the rooftops, closing the curtains before heading to the kitchen to fix a small dinner for him and Myra. 

Jacob still couldn’t shake the feeling that something was wrong, and now that he, Evie, and Henry were standing on the rooftop across from the party venue, the feeling was worse. Nagging at the back of his skull and the pit of his stomach as if trying to pull him backward, away from the party and back to… No, he needed to concentrate, don’t let personal feelings compromise the mission. That was what father used to say. Jacob mentally shook his head and looked at Evie giving her a nod. She and Henry left the rooftop to take up their position in the courtyard where the main party was, and Jacob descended the opposite side of the roof to take up his position near the announcement podium. There was a lot of people here, and pretty much all of them were fresh faces, though some of them seemed like they would be better suited for the Blighters if it wasn’t for their expensive suits and dresses. 

Using his Eagle Vision, Jacob could see that 95% of the party attendees were glowing a dangerous red, meaning they were all enemies. He leaned against a wall to the right of the podium, and watched the crowd, resisting pulling at the uncomfortable tie around his neck, and felt his wrist twitch as if wanting to flick out the stealth hidden blade there that Henry gave him. It was only the blade mechanism, small enough to conceal in his suit. A few of the men had the Templar Cross band around their arms, and amongst them, Jacob could see Starrick, Roth, Cardigan, Cadwallader, Swinebourne, and Raffles. Starrick was grinning and talking with a man Jacob had never seen before, someone who may have been one of the superiors Abel had mentioned? 

Things went on like this well into the night. People drinking, music continued to play, and attendees continued to dance. Jacob was getting impatient, and he noticed Evie and Henry conversing with a few of the people in the crowd who glowed grey, natural parties. They, too, looked as if they were ready to call it a night, nothing seemed like it was going to happen, and the more dangerous of the Templars were staying bunched together in one spot, which would make taking them out a little more difficult then they anticipated. Jacob sighed and moved to one of the tables to the side where they were serving drinks.

“What will you be having, sir?” Jacob looked up at the man and noticed he looked a little like a Blighter Brute but didn’t say anything of it, deciding instead to keep an eye on him.

“Got anything strong enough to knock the boredom from my brain?” The man grinned and pulled something from under the table. 

“I was saving this for when the party was over, and the blokes and I could take a load off, but you seem to need it more than we will.” The dark-colored glass bottle was poured into a champagne flute, and a little ale was added to mix it up. The glass was handed to Jacob who sniffed it and, after deeming it nontoxic due to almost no fragrance, took a decent gulp before coughing at the burn in his throat.

“Holy shit! What is that?” The man laughed and leaned across the table to growl at Jacob.

“That, Mr. Frye, is a refined soothing syrup with double the potency, ale added for flavor. Soon, you’ll be so drugged up you shouldn’t even be able to blink your eyelids.” Jacob’s eyes widened, and he dropped the glass, the shattering sound gaining the attention of the courtyard, one hand landing flat on the table's surface, trying to hold himself up.

“Ah, Mr. Frye, I knew you couldn’t resist the drink table.” Jacob wanted to punch himself for taking that drink, he should have known better, but the boredom from the lack of action at this stupid party made him need a stronger drink. It seems that was Starrick’s plan all along as a random Templar strolled up to Jacob and just as the Assassin fell to one knee, the effects of the drug kicking in stronger, he grabbed him by his hair and started dragging him to the center of the courtyard, ignoring Jacob’s yells of pain. He couldn’t see, his vision was blurry and every time he moved things started swinging from side to side. He tried to find Evie and Henry and could barely make them out across the courtyard. They were surrounded by Templars or were those Blighters, he couldn’t tell, but he could tell they all had guns pointed at the duo. Jacob tried to stand, to run to their aid, but the effects of the drug were too much, and he was on his hands and knees again.

“What did you do to him?!” Starrick chuckled from his spot surrounded by his fellow Templars.

“Oh, just a little drug to help him feel better, he was looking particularly bored. It was so easy to lure you here, Mr. Frye, I really must say I am unimpressed. After our first party was so rudely interrupted, and many of my tea shipments went mission, it was no difficult task to find where the leak was. People talk, on both ends, and I found out about your little buddy at the bank who started digging into the lives of the bank regulars. So, it was easy to plant false information, let’s say, a large shipment that would be handled by an equally large group of Templar recruits that you could easily wipe out?” Jacob’s breathing was coming in heavy now as his lungs felt weighted and slow in his rib cage, and he leaned his forehead on his forearms. So that’s what that was about… the information Abel had given him, it was false, but it still had a purpose. To see if he would go blab to Jacob about it, and he did… Realization dawned on Jacob, and the impact it had on his mind allowed movement to be temporarily restored. He lifted his head up to look at Starrick and growl.

“You planted that information… so he would find it… you knew he… would bring it to me.” Starrick chuckled.

“I had my suspensions, which were proven right when my spy told me that you and your Rooks showed up at the exact spot and the exact time that I had planned. Coincidence? I do not think so. So, I put two and two together and came up with another plan. This isn’t my party Mr. Frye, it's yours.” This party, the information about Starrick’s superiors, that was all planted information, as well. They knew it was Abel… they knew Abel was feeding him this information. As if Starrick knew what Jacob was thinking, he started to laugh.

“Don’t worry about your friend. He has already been dealt with.” Fear gripped at Jacob’s heart and he froze. What did Starrick mean by ‘dealt with’? What did Jacob pull Abel into? Did he get him… did he get him killed? Father was wrong… Jacob threw his personal feelings out the window for the mission, and now it may have gotten Abel killed, an innocent man. An amazing, beautiful, innocent man. The only person Jacob felt he could truly love and could truly love him.

“No…” The laughter of the Templars around him fueled his anger and the fear that he may have lost his little dove… With a roar of both rage and pain, Jacob got to his feet and charged one of the Templars that had a gun pointed at Evie and Henry. The man was knocked to the ground with an arm full of Jacob, the two wrestling over the revolver, the weapon going off multiple times. Luck seemed to be on Jacob’s side because two of the bullets took out two other Templars which allowed Henry and Evie enough breathing room to react. Evie roundhouse kicked a man in the chest, sending him to the ground, and Henry used the back of his fist to knock a revolver out of his face and a right hook to the man holding it sent him flat on his back. Jacob wrenched the revolver out of the man’s hands and used his hidden blade to impale his brain to the back of his skull. 

“Evie, Henry! Get to Abel, make sure he is safe! Take as many Rooks as you can find!” Jacob didn’t know where Evie and Henry were, his vision wasn’t just blurry from the drug, but now he could see red seeping into his vision and realized that the Templar he had just shot must have knocked him in the head with the gun while they were wrestling it from each other. Blood was coming down Jacob’s face, and he stood on slow and heavy legs that threatened to send him to the ground.

“What about you, I’m not leaving you?!” Jacob growled as he saw a blob of black and red coming at him and he raised the gun to shoot the person, hoping that wasn’t Evie or Henry. 

“For once in your life, Evie, listen to me!” Jacob heard two sets of footsteps behind him running over the stone, knocking bodies over in their haste and now that he knew Evie and Henry were behind him, he started to shoot in random directions in front of him, not caring who he hit. There were a few screams and a couple bodies hit the ground before Jacob ran out of bullets and he flipped the gun around to hold the barrel, the burning metal making him hiss in pain, but the drug dulled the pain. Thanks to the shock to his hand from the revolver’s hot barrel, Jacob’s vision cleared up a little and he could see he had taken out three more Templars, and he could see the anger on Starrick’s face. No doubt at the fact that Jacob was able to fight off the effects of the syrup enough to allow Evie and Henry to escape and for them to kill seven Templars and knock out two more. There was still a lot of enemies surrounding him, and Jacob didn’t know if he could get out of this, not without his gauntlet or his cane sword. 

Jacob took a few steps back as the Templars in front of him stepped towards him, most of them pulling out their own guns. Looking over his shoulder, Jacob could see there was a concrete barrier behind him that came up to his hips but dropped down a good six to eight feet, maybe more. It would be good enough cover for an escape attempt if he could get his butt up and over the wall quick enough, and in his current condition that may be a feat. Deciding to try his luck, which has already been on his side tonight, Jacob took the last two steps backward and went to hop up onto the barrier, so he could swing his body over, but just as his butt made contact one of the Templars reacted and pulled the trigger of their revolver. The shot rang especially loud in Jacob’s ears, and it impacted his left shoulder sending him flying back over the barrier. Jacob landed on the stone walkway below with a crunch to the same shoulder that now housed a bullet, a painfilled scream wrenching from his throat, but he didn’t have any time to lay there and pass out. The sound of rushing feet above him and the flash of his little dove’s small face in his mind spurred Jacob to get up with the use of his good arm and start lazily running down the walkway and hopefully away from the Templars.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Being a banker at the Bank of England was supposed to be a safe job. Its the bloody Bank of England, it is a fortress, it is impossible to break into! Jacob Frye never really liked the word 'impossible', too constricting, like Evie, too controlling. He made his own rules, and did things his own way! Abel didn't want to play by Jacob's rules, but the charming Rook was too much, even for Abel Marder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter! Enjoy!

Evie hoped they would make it in time, she hoped Starrick didn’t truly mean that Abel was already dead. Jacob would kill her if she didn’t reach him in time. At first, Evie didn’t know what Abel meant to Jacob, she has never seen her brother act that way around anyone. He never flirted passed a wink because that was all it took to get anyone to fall into bed with him and the look in his eyes when he watched Abel from across the room… It was like the way she watched Henry when he reads one of his books, or looks over one of the train’s many maps, though Evie would never admit that to her brother, she wouldn’t hear the end of it. Evie knew Jacob was bisexual, she just wasn’t used to seeing him like this, so it was hard for her to tell if he was truly serious about perusing the other man. Though, his reaction tonight to the news that Abel might already be dead… she has never seen him so furious, it actually scared her, and it also gave her clarity. Jacob was in love with Abel, whether he would admit that or not was another story.

Just as Jacob told her, Evie and Henry grabbed every Rook they passed, and since she didn’t know where Abel lived, she had to rely on the gang to help her find him. A few members knew where Abel’s apartment building was, having accompanied Jacob when he escorted the banker home, but they didn’t know which apartment was his. Arriving at the proper building, Evie used her Eagle Vision to see where Jacob congregated the most. The top apartment on the south side of the building. As soon as Evie located the correct apartment, she and Henry started to scale the walls, the Rooks capable of climbing followed them. 

The apartment was destroyed, and that was putting it mildly. Every window was busted, doors hung off their hinges, paintings and books were scattered across the floor, the gas stove in the kitchen was laying on its side, a dented tea kettle laying not far away, water leaking from the lid. The smell of gas told Evie that a gas line had been punctured when the stove was toppled, and she turned to the others in the room, putting her sleeve over her mouth and nose. How Abel was able to get gas pipes and a gas stove installed in his apartment when Alexis Soyer had only done it himself only 27 years ago, something else mysterious about the banker. He must have had quite the connections. 

“Be careful where you step and what you touch. One spark would be enough to blow this place to the heavens. Let’s get more Rooks here, the police, and firefighters. Start evacuating the building, just in case.” The Rook closest to the window leaned out without touching the window seal and shouted down to the others. In the kitchen, Evie crouched down and put her fingers in the water on the floor under the tea kettle, retracting instantly when the liquid burned her hand.

“Still hot, they can’t have gotten far, Henry!” The other Assassin nodded and followed Evie out the window, the Rooks staying behind to take care of the building’s residents. The blood splatters on the walls and floor did not escape Evie’s notice, but she didn’t want to dwell on it too much as they set out over the rooftops in search of… There!

“That carriage! Follow it!” There was a carriage speeding down the road, the red coloring indicating Blighters, and the two Assassins took off after it. Evie, being more skilled at free running than Henry, even in her outfit, which she would quickly point out was not a dress, was able to take the lead, and upon further inspection, Evie noticed a Rook carriage not far up the road. She gave out the loudest whistle she could, and when the driver looked up, she gestured to the speeding Blighter carriage headed his way. The Rook understood what she was saying and quickly moved his horse into the road, blocking the Blighter’s carriage as it started skidding and slammed into the side of the green Rook carriage, both horses rearing and squealing in fright. Inside, Abel, bound and gagged, let out a muffled scream at the pain he felt from the jostle. The Rook outside heard the muffled sound due to his close proximity and peaked into the carriage. Seeing Abel, the Rook barred his teeth and pulled out his gun, shooting the Blighter driver in the head without a moment’s hesitation. 

Just as the Rook was pulling a wounded Abel from the Blighter’s carriage, Evie came crashing down to the road, much less graceful than she usually would, but given the circumstances, she didn’t care as she ran up to the two.

“Please tell me he is alive!” The Rook carefully set Abel down and removed the gag, then the ropes around his wrists. Tears were coming down Abel’s cheeks and he grabbed Evie’s jacket.

“Is Jacob okay?! Where is he?! Is he alive?!” Evie grabbed Abel’s wrists and pulled them from her jacket, so she could examine his wounds.

“When I last saw him, he was alive! He was more worried about you though, let’s have a look here.” Abel all but sobbed and relaxed back in the Rook’s arms who ended up behind him and supporting him. The wounds that Abel had sustained were minimal, a gash on his left thigh, a black eye, and a bullet in his arm that wasn’t lethal. He had blood coming down the side of his head, so there was a possibility he had a minor concussion. He would live, but where did all that blood in his apartment come from?

“There was a substantial amount of blood in your apartment if it didn’t come from you, then who?” Evie looked up at Abel who was panting now. 

“There were two Blighters that showed up at my door, and when they said Jacob was dead… I just… I lost it. I grabbed one of my kitchen knives and just started swinging…. The worst one succumbed to his injuries on the side of the road when they tried to get me into the carriage and the other Blighter just left him there.” It was then that Evie noticed all the blood on Abel’s hands and soaking into the fabric of his nightshirt. 

“Yeah, well, they do that. Come on, let’s get you back to the train where we can patch you up.” Henry came running up the road now, a couple more Rooks on his tail. 

“Thank goodness you are alive, my friend! Jacob would have our heads if we didn’t make it in time.” Abel tried to smile at Henry as Evie helped him up and the first Rook opened the door of his carriage for him. 

“Where is Jacob? I want to see him.” Evie looked at Henry, then back at Abel with a smile.

“We will let him know to meet us back at the train.” Abel nodded as he got comfortable in the carriage, his head pounding from having been slammed into a wall back in his apartment. Evie closed the door and turned to Henry and the Rooks.

“Find Jacob, bring him back to the train. That idiot better be alive, I don’t think Abel will be able to handle the news if he isn’t.” Henry gave Evie a side look.

“Will you be able to handle it?” Evie didn’t even want to think about the possibility. Jacob was too stubborn to die, and now that he had Abel, he was probably impossible to kill.

“Go. Get the whole gang out looking for him.” Evie turned back to the carriage and got up in the driver seat, the Rook from before remaining next to her in the passenger seat as they headed for the train station in Whitechapel. 

Jacob didn’t know how long he ran, or where he even was, all he knew was people were after him, and Abel was in danger. His little dove was the only thing keeping him moving right now. The drug had almost worn off, but that meant that the pain in his shoulder was getting worse, and he had already lost a lot of blood from his continuous movement. He needed to find someone to help him or he wasn’t going to make it, and his luck for the night had all but ran out.

“Jacob!” Or, maybe not all of it? Was that Henry? 

“Greenie!” His voice sounded so foreign to his ears, but the nickname felt good coming off his tongue and he could have cried when he looked up to see his fellow Assassin running towards him with a multitude of his Rooks behind him. Jacob didn’t realize he was running in the middle of the street until he saw carriages right behind Henry, the Rook carriages, his carriages. Jacob would have felt prideful at the literal army in front of him if it hadn’t been for another bullet being shot into his back, this time just to the inside of his right shoulder blade, because why not? He had one in the left shoulder, let’s complete the set, shall we? Jacob cursed as he fell face first into a muddy puddle that smelt and tasted strongly of piss.

“No!” Henry shouted as Jacob tried to get up, but the pain in his shoulders refused to allow either of his arms to work, and he fell back down again. Gunshots rang above his head, blades clinking together, and curses were thrown about as a war waged around him. 

“Come on, Jacob, we have to get you out of here! There is someone who wants to see you!” Jacob felt himself being lifted by two sets of arms and cried out from the pain in his shoulders.

“Sorry, this is going to hurt until we get you in a carriage.” Henry’s smooth Indian voice was soothing for Jacob despite the pain he was feeling as he was practically dragged to one of his carriages. Just as he was being hauled inside, he caught a glimpse of what transpired after he was shot a second time. Templars, Blighters, and Rooks were engaging in an all-out fight to the death, blood pooled in the street. Green, red, and black clothed bodies soaking up most of the liquid. As more Rooks fell, Jacob found his voice enough to speak to Henry, a pleading look in his eyes.

“Henry, get my Rooks out of there! Get my boys and girls out of there!” Henry nodded and quickly got in the driver seat of the carriage before shouting at the remaining Rooks that hadn’t already started to back off.

“Rooks, retreat, we have him! Get out of there!” Just as Henry started speeding off, Jacob could see his Rooks scattering in all directions like cockroaches under a foot. He hoped the rest made it out ok, losing so many Rooks was a toll in itself, not to mention what he would find back at the train. 

Abel was in a frantic mood, it had been hours since they arrived at the train, it was coming on morning now, and Jacob still hasn’t shown up. Evie tried to get the banker to stop pacing or else he would reopen his leg wound, but he couldn’t help it, he was antsy and nervous. The female Assassin refused to tell him what happened at the party but judging by the scrape on her neck and her swollen cheek it wasn’t anything good which didn’t help his worrying. When there were loud exclamations of surprise and fright outside the train from a few early morning passengers loitering around the station, Abel jumped and turned towards the sound. 

“Evie!” Evie jumped to her feet from her chair at Henry’s voice and rushed through her car, past Abel, and into the train’s second car, Jacob’s car. Henry and a couple Rooks pulling a limp Jacob through the far door.

“He passed out on the way here, possibly from blood loss. He’s been shot twice, and I think his shoulder is dislocated.” They laid Jacob on the couch and immediately Evie started removing his suit, having already changed back into her Assassin robes herself, though what she wore to the party wasn’t a dress, it was still uncomfortable. 

“Jacob!” Abel came into the car now and tried to go to Jacob’s side, but two Rooks caught him almost mid-air and held him back, one with an arm over the front of his shoulder, the other with an arm around his waist, and good for it too because even with his small size, Abel was putting up one hell of a fight. 

“Jacob! Is he ok?! What happened?!” Evie and Henry ignored him as they continued peeling Jacob’s clothes from his skin and when the blood-soaked fabric was thrown aside, Abel could see the damage. A bullet wound to Jacob’s left shoulder, just to the right of his collar bone, and the joint of the shoulder itself was disfigured, obviously out of its socket, and before they laid him back down Able could see another wound on his back-right shoulder, another gunshot. 

“Oh, God…” Abel could feel bile rising in his throat and tears prickling at his eyes as he hid the lower half of his face in the crock of the Rook’s elbow and gripped the same arm.

“Get him out of here, he doesn’t need to see this!” Evie didn’t even look up from what she was doing, and Abel could feel the two Rooks start pulling him back to her car. He could hear Evie shouting orders for hot water, rags, various medical supplies that Abel had no idea what they were. Medical books were one of the only ones he didn’t have in his collection, it never felt like it was important enough because he always did safe things, nothing that could get him hurt. Maybe he should invest in a few… 

The two Rooks stayed with him in Evie’s car while they worked on Jacob, who woke up with a scream somewhere around the relocating of his shoulder joint. The sound had Abel jumping and hugging his knees to his chest as he sat on Evie’s bed and buried his head in his arms, the two Rooks on his sides trying to give him as much comfort as possible. Every now and then Jacob’s pained yells would filter into the car from the bullets being removed and the wounds were stitched up, Evie shouting to hold him down. Every time the sound reached his ears, Abel would feel a quiet sob wreak havoc on his body, even with the Rook’s arms wrapped around him in comfort. 

“What if he doesn’t make it…?” Abel had been so quiet, that his voice startled the Rooks. They exchanged looks, one giving a sad smile even though Able couldn’t see it.

“The boss is tough, it takes a lot more than that to break him.” Abel shivered, remembering the conversation he had with Jacob the first time he let him in his apartment.

“No, you didn’t ‘break’ me, it will take a lot more than just that to break me!”

“So, you can be broken then?” 

Abel tried not to cry out again, letting his body shudder violently with the restraint. This time it wasn’t in anguish or sorrow, but in recognition.

“I thought I was straight… but Jacob just… Fuck… I think I love him…” Abel never had friends, so he found he couldn’t help but to confide in the ones he has made thanks to Jacob. He couldn’t see it, but the two Rooks exchanged a smile.

“I sure hope so. After everything he has put you through, though, all that teasing… you’re pretty resilient, no one ever made it past the first interaction and lived to tell the tale. You must be something special to frazzle the boss the way you do.” Abel smiled at that, his body calming down from its convulsing. 

“It took a lot of convincing, that’s for sure.” The two Rooks chuckled but the lighter air was quickly filled with a heavier atmosphere when Evie and Henry entered the room, both drenched in a fair amount of blood. Abel had to cover his mouth and nose when he raised his head to resist vomiting all over the place. It wasn’t the blood, but more who the blood came from. His Jacob, his Rook. 

“How is he?” One of the Rooks asked, and Evie heaved a sigh.

“Well, we put his shoulder back in place, removed the bullets, and got him sewed up, as long as he doesn’t strain himself he should be fine.” Evie gave a small smile directed at Abel now.

“He’s asking for you.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Being a banker at the Bank of England was supposed to be a safe job. Its the bloody Bank of England, it is a fortress, it is impossible to break into! Jacob Frye never really liked the word 'impossible', too constricting, like Evie, too controlling. He made his own rules, and did things his own way! Abel didn't want to play by Jacob's rules, but the charming Rook was too much, even for Abel Marder to resist.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a little longer, and it has smut in it! This story is rated Explicit for a reason, don't like, don't read! Thank you for sticking around and enjoy!

The smaller man was off the bed in a flash and practically running for the next car, the others chuckling a little at his enthusiasm. Forgetting he was on a moving train, Abel nearly stumbled onto the tracks below him while jumping from Evie's car to Jacob's, and as soon as he entered the car, Jacob could feel his presence and started to sit up.

"A-Abel…" Abel ran forward to gently push Jacob back down to the couch.

"Easy, you shouldn't move! Take it easy." Abel kneeled next to the couch, holding Jacob's hand and as soon as he saw his eyes he couldn't help but let out a choked laugh.

"God, Jacob! I thought I lost you!" Jacob grinned and squeezed Abel's hand, laughing a little.

"Me, you kidding? I thought I… I thought they got you, Abel. They… everything was a setup… the information you got from the people at the bank… Starrick… he…" Jacob again tried to sit up, but Abel put a hand on his chest.

"You shouldn't move, Jacob. Evie will kill you if you reopen your wounds, not moments after she sewed you up." Jacob chuckled and put a hand on Abel's cheek.

"They gave me laudanum, so I can barely feel anything, and I'm not scared of my sister, dove." At the pet name that captured his heart less than 24 hours ago, Abel stood up, put one hand on the back of the couch to brace himself, and leaned down to kiss Jacob, tenderly pressing their lips together. Jacob tilted his head up and sucked air into his lungs through his nose as he pressed back. They remained locked until Abel's arm started to shake from holding him up and he had to pull away, so his weight was back on his feet.

"Is it possible to love someone so much after only two months…?" Abel mumbled against Jacob's lips and he chuckled.

"I think we are both living proof that the answer to that question is yes." Abel sighed and kissed Jacob again, this time he intended it to just be a peck, but Jacob wasn't going to let him go. He wrapped his fingers around Abel's wrist, mindful of the bandage on his forearm, and used his other hand to grab the back of his left thigh, mindful of the injury there as well. Using his superior strength, despite the numb pain in his shoulders from it, Jacob pulled Abel into his lap, the smaller man squeaking into Jacob's mouth as he straddled him, rather awkwardly, on the narrow couch.

"J-Jacob!" The Assassin smirked up at his little dove and pulled him down for a kiss, enjoying the feel of Abel's hands on his bare chest. Jacob ground his hips up into Abel's, and the banker gasped into his mouth, pulling back just slightly.

"Jacob, no! You're injured, we can't…" Jacob thrust up again and growled.

"Dove… need you." Abel was pulled into another kiss, this time he moaned at the passion behind it, the fervent desire his lips seemed to pull deep from Abel's core.

"Jacob… I've never…" Jacob nodded his head and started roaming his hands down Abel's sides.

"I know, dove. We won't do that, not until you are ready, I just… I need to feel you." When Jacob's voice broke, Abel looked deep into his eyes and saw just how frightened Jacob had been. He still didn't know all the facts about what happened at the party, all he knew was that Jacob was alive. It seemed that for Jacob, he needed more than that, he needed proof. As if Abel was a phantom and would vanish the minute their physical contact seized. He and Jacob needed to sit down and talk about what happened, for it to affect him so much… Abel smiled and kissed Jacob again, another moan escaping his lips when Jacob's fingers found his half hard cock through his night trousers. The thin material didn't protect him very well, and soon Jacob had him at full mast, pulling the material down his hips, letting his fingers run over Abel's backside as he did so. The breathy whimper it pulled from Abel had Jacob grinning from ear to ear as he started nibbling on Abel's neck, a gasp escaping from red lips.

Seeing as his bottom lip was no longer swollen from their first kiss, Jacob moved back to his mouth and pulled Abel's bottom lip between his teeth and closed his lips around it. Abel let out a groan and shuddered as his lip grew, just as it had before, this time it was accompanied by Jacob wrapping his hand around Abel's member that had been freed from its pathetic excuse of confines, the hem of which was resting just under his balls. Abel jerked and choked on a cry of pleasure that he tried to stifle at the last minute, though it was difficult with Jacob still nursing on his lower lip like it was a teat that would give him milk. Finally, Jacob released his lip with a small pop and smirked at Abel's heavy breathing, the flush on his face, his mouth still hanging open, and his eyes half closed as he hovered over him.

'J-Jacob…" His name was said at the same time Abel forced air from his lungs and up his throat, giving it a breathless and beautiful sound. Jacob brought his lips back to Abel's neck and started roaming, mapping every inch of skin with his puckered kisses, long hot licks, and short soft nips of his teeth. He hadn't even started moving his hand yet and already Abel was a shivering mess, though not from any cold that might linger in the train car.

"Jacob… good God…" Jacob's lips ended up next to Abel's ear.

"If that's what you want to call me." There was humor in his voice and in his eyes, but the look darkened rather quickly when Abel's response, having meant to be a chuckle, turned into a wanton moan when Jacob started moving his hand over the other's cock, the person attached to that cock threw his head back, his back following, arching almost feline-like and Jacob could do nothing but stare and memorize the sight before him. His dove, straddling his hips, his pretty little ass sitting directly on top of Jacob's hard bulge, Jacob's hand around his cock, pumping him at a steady pace and running his thumb over the head, Abel's back arched in a beautiful curve, his mouth wide open in a silent moan.

Abel didn't know what kind of pleasure this was, but he has never been able to experience this with his own hand… it had to be because it was another's, and that other was Jacob. Abel didn't get long to think about it because Jacob was shifting them now, carefully scooting his body up the couch to sit a little more upright, and a hand on each of Abel's butt cheeks pulled him to sit up on his knees, the action bringing his aching erection level with Jacob's face, but just out of reach, so Jacob urged him to scoot up the couch until he was forced to put one foot on the floor, his left knee on the cushion under Jacob's armpit.

It confused Abel as to what Jacob was doing until he got in position and noticed just where his crotch lined up with. He felt himself burn so hot he thought he might spontaneously burst into flames and couldn't help the strangled gasp as Jacob ran his tongue over the head of his raging red member. Hot and wet was what he felt, and he had to lean forward, his hands finding purchase on the cool steel of the train's safe. He gripped at the edges as Jacob teased him, feeling a tongue slide up his member, then back down, up the side, around the head, the tip wiggling over the hole at the top making Abel groan and spasm, his fingers gripping the safe even harder.

"J… Jaco…b!" Jacob grinned and finally took Abel into his mouth, slipping the head passed his lips and sucking as much of his shaft in as he could.

"Ah!" Abel threw his head back again, one hand going to Jacob's scalp on instinct, running his fingers through his hair and gripping it as Jacob pulled his lips back over Abel's shaft and proceeded to suck him in again gaining a hiss from his partner.

"Keep… th-that up… and I'm not… going to last…" Abel couldn't finish his sentence since Jacob hallowed out his cheeks and started moving his lips over him.

"Jacob! I-Ah!" Jacob cupped Abel's balls with one of his hands and started rolling them around his fingers, reaching behind them to massage his perineum, and testing the waters by reaching even farther to ghost a finger over Abel's hole. The ring of muscle clenched and relaxed a couple of times, Abel's body shuddering in pleasure he never knew existed. Abel surprised Jacob when he pulled his hand away from his entrance and brought it to his lips, slowly, carefully so as not to jostle his shoulder. Really, they shouldn't be getting this far into each other, what with how fresh their injuries were, and Abel could feel and see blood seeping through the dressing on his leg wound. Evie was going to kill them… but it was so worth it, especially to see Jacob pull away from the blow job to watch Abel with wide eyes as he sucked one of Jacob's fingers into his mouth, coating it with a heavy layer of saliva before moving the finger back between his legs and to his entrance.

"Are you sure, dove?" Abel nodded.

"Finger only, for now… I want to try, please." The last word was a quiet plea and Jacob needed no more encouragement than that before he circled his finger around the ring of muscle and pushed it in just as he took Abel's cock back into his mouth.

"Oh… fuck." His voice was low, but it soon gained volume when Jacob continued his quick pace over Abel's member, his finger gently exploring his backside until he found the knot of nerves that was his prostate and the man was throwing his head back, chin pointed at the roof of the train as he screamed out his pleasure.

"OH GOD, JACOB!" Had it not been for the very distinctive sound of pleasure in Abel's voice, there was no doubt everyone would come running from the other cars to see what the problem was, and he knew everyone heard what they were doing but he didn't care as he urged Jacob to do that again.

"Fuck! Yes!" Abel looked down at Jacob when he stopped his ministrations. He must have been one hell of a sight for the Rook leader to have that look on his face. Abel had his mouth open slightly, his face was flushed red, long black hair that had fallen from the low ponytail long ago was falling over his shoulders, his bangs hanging in front of his face. Luckily, they didn't obstruct his eyes and Jacob could see that Abel had one eye closed and one eye open, pupils dilated so the soft greenish gold was nearly gone, being replaced with nearly all black now. Jacob had the look of a predator, a very hungry predator who saw something he very much liked and wanted, and what Abel said next had Jacob growling low in his throat.

"I… don't know if I can… wait… to have you inside… me… Jacob… my Rook." Jacob didn't know what to do… he wanted to fuck Abel so bad… but he knew right here and right now was neither the time, nor the place, but his little dove was ready for him, and wanted it… damn it!

"Dove…" Jacob had to pause for a second, his voice was thick and very deep from his arousal at seeing Abel let go just now, without a care as to who heard him screaming Jacob's name.

"I want to, you know I do… God, and hearing you say that… I'm ready to fuck you right here right now… but, damn it… dove." Jacob used his free hand to slowly pull Abel down for a kiss, moving his finger around inside him as he did so, enjoying the whimper and the shift of his hips. Jacob pulled back to mumble against Abel's lips.

"As it is, Evie is already going to kill me for reopening the wound on your leg, and it's a miracle I haven't pulled any stitches yet… can you make do with fingers and mouth for now? Once we can get into a proper bed, I'll make it up to you, I promise." The last word was emphasized with a brush over Abel's prostate, the smaller man thrusting his hips down onto Jacob's finger in response with a strangled cry. Abel nodded frantically, his eyes falling closed.

"Please…" Abel ground down on Jacob's finger again and moaned when Jacob wrapped his lips around him with a grin. Jacob started bobbing his head, and his finger inside him bringing him close to the edge as quickly and efficiently as possible.

"Jacob!" Jacob moaned around Abel's cock, the slight vibration causing the banker to convulse around Jacob's finger. He wanted to add another, to stretch Abel a little more, but adding a dry finger to a virgin hole, whether there was another there or not, is not a very good idea, so Jacob pulled back from Abel's member, leaving his lips around the head as he spoke.

"On the safe, in front of the liquor bottles, there is a small vial. Do you see it?" Abel opened his eyes and looked at the top of the safe, locating the bottle.

"Yes." Abel leaned forward, putting his hand on the armrest of the couch next to Jacob, and gripped the vial, pulling it into Jacob's line of sight, wincing slightly at the pull on the wounded flesh of his arm.

"Good, open it." Abel pulled the top off the vial and put it back on the safe, waiting for his next instruction that didn't come verbally. Instead, Jacob removed his finger, enjoying the disappointed sound from Abel's throat, and brought his hand to the front of his body, hovering there. Abel took the hint and poured some of the vial's contents over the fingers, anticipation, and maybe a little nervousness, showing on his face as Jacob moved them back to his entrance. The first finger easily slid back into Abel's body, and he shivered at the smooth feeling of the oil until he felt another finger rub at his rim and he involuntarily clenched.

"Relax, dove." Abel shivered and tried to relax his body. He couldn't tell if it was working, but when he felt a second finger start to enter him, he hissed at the stretch. Jacob's fingers weren't exactly small, and he could feel it as he started moving both fingers in and out of him slowly. The feeling was awkward, not as painful as he thought, but it was foreign, and it took a second before it started to change to pleasurable. Abel hummed a moan in his throat and started moving his hips in time with the thrusting of Jacob's fingers. When Abel started moving quicker, Jacob matched him, keeping his lips away from Abel's member until he knew the other was really enjoying himself. Taking the quickened pace as a good sign, Jacob started curling both of his fingers as they thrust in and when he hit Abel's prostate he shouted a pleasure-laden profanity to the silent train car.

"Fuck, Jacob! Right there!" Jacob grinned as he repeated the same movements, Abel letting out a cry of pleasure with each hit of his sweet spot. Feeling Abel was thoroughly enjoying himself, Jacob used his free hand to grasp the base of Abel's cock, so it would stop bouncing up and down with his thrusts. Abel choked on his next cry and looked down at Jacob's hand on his dick, his eyes widening when Jacob brought his mouth up to engulfed him without warning.

"Ah!" Abel tangled his hand in Jacob's hair that wasn't holding the oil vial and his thrusts drew out longer back and forth to get as much contact from his Rook as possible. Abel had to put the vial down before he dropped it and put that hand flat against the wall over the back of the couch to ground himself as Jacob started to move his head, his lips pulling over Abel's shaft, his tongue circling the head and pushing on the underside to rub the top against the ridges on the top of his mouth.

"God, Jacob, I'm close!" Jacob hallowed out his cheeks in response, determined to make his little dove cum and hummed on purpose. With one final thrust against Abel's prostate, Jacob kept his fingertips over the bundle of nerves and flicked them back and forth.

"Oh… oh… JACOB!" Abel gave one more thrust into Jacob's mouth, his orgasm slamming into him hard, his vision blowing up into white light and his eyes rolling back into his head as Jacob swallowed every drop of cum. A few moments of near silence filled the train car, the only sound was Abel's heavy, yet quiet breathing. How someone could be so loud, then quiet while breathing heavily, Jacob had no idea, but he didn't care as he removed his mouth from around Abel's member, a smirk on his face as he looked up at his partner. Abel had hunched over Jacob's head, his arms resting on the cool metal of the safe, so when Jacob tipped his face up it was lined up with Abel's who had his eyes closed as he tried to regain his normal breathing. When he felt soft lips on his, Abel kissed back lazily, tasting himself on Jacob's tongue when it entered his mouth and he moaned tiredly, and Jacob pulled back just enough to speak.

"Did you enjoy that, love?" Abel smirked and nodded, opening his eyes but quickly shutting them again with a groan as Jacob removed his fingers. After what felt like forever, Abel moved, his right leg was shaking from holding him up, and his left leg felt cramped from being bent for so long. Abel moved backward and settled between Jacob's legs, pushing the Rook's left leg off the couch and his right against the back of the couch.

"What are you doing?" Abel looked up at Jacob as he started fumbling with Jacob's belt and trousers.

"Returning the favor. I know I'm not going to be as good as you since I've never done this, but I can try." Jacob put his hands over Abel's when he went to reach into Jacob's pants.

"You don't have to do that, love." Abel smacked Jacob's hands away and though he felt nervous, he still reached into Jacob's pants and wrapped his hand around Jacob's dick. The Assassin hissed out a breath, and Abel smirked at how sensitive he was. He was barely applying any pressure and he already had his mouth hanging open. With a slight tug, Jacob was removed from his trousers, giving Abel a good view of his member. It was larger than his own, and he silently thanked Jacob for having the restraint not to fuck him despite his near begging earlier, because he didn't know if he was ready for something that big… Jacob chuckled at the look on Abel's face.

"First time seeing another man's hard cock?" Abel nodded slowly, giving the member an experimental couple of pumps, relishing in the shudder that went through Jacob's body.

"Love…" Abel didn't need any more encouragement and leaned forward to lick the head, tasting the pre-cum that leaked there. The slightly salty taste caught him off guard as it wasn't completely unpleasant, and he licked the head again, fascinated at his new subject of learning.

"A-Abel…" The banker looked up and noticed Jacob's head was resting back and to the right, his eyes hooded and staring down at him, almost pleading, and his mouth was hanging open, breath coming out in warm puffs of air. Abel didn't realize he was teasing Jacob so much, he didn't even think about how sensitive he must be after everything they had just done, not to mention he has been trying to get at Abel for two months now. He felt a little guilty and took pity on his partner, wrapping his lips around the fat head, eyes never breaking contact with Jacob's glazed stare. With how sensitive he was, Jacob was probably going to cum quickly, even with Abel's inexperience. He tried to mirror what Jacob did, pulling the head into his mouth and rolling his tongue around it and the tip of his tongue over the hole. Jacob shuddered, and his hand found its way to the back of Abel's head, encouraging him to take more. He did, pulling as much into his mouth as he could until he felt his gag reflex start to kick in. He felt bad because he hadn't even had half of Jacob in his mouth before the back of his throat started to protest, but the sound Jacob made, made him feel better as he pulled his head back up, starting to bob his head in a slow pace.

"Oh, fuck, baby," Abel smirked around Jacob's member but pulled off when Jacob hissed in pain.

"Go easy on the teeth, dove. I love pain, but not like that." If it wasn't for the smirk on Jacob's face, Abel was sure he would have a heart attack.

"I'm sorry!" Jacob shook his head and guided Abel's mouth back to his member.

"You're learning… fuck," Abel took him back into his mouth smoothly with a press of his tongue to the underside of his cock.

"And you're learning quickly and very well!" Abel felt pride swell in his chest, he wasn't used to getting praise, and it spurred him to try and take more of Jacob at a quicker pace. Jacob hissed again, this time in pleasure, his hand on Abel's head pulling lightly at the long hair as he bobbed his head over Jacob's member.

"I'm not going to… last very long, love." Abel took that as a good thing and started to suck as he pulled back up just as a calf would to their mother's udder.

"Fuck, Abel! I'm going to…" Abel wasn't sure whether to pull off and finish him with his hand or swallow, but since the taste of pre-cum wasn't all that bad, he decided to give swallowing a shot, so he continued to suck. The halt of Jacob's breathing and the stillness of his body gave Abel just a second of warning until hot cum shot to the back of his throat. He wasn't expecting there to be so much, and he couldn't swallow fast enough, some dribbling from his lips and cascading down Jacob's shaft, oozing into his dark pubic hair. With one last swallow, Abel pulled back with a pop, giving one last lick to the head, grinning at the twitch of Jacob's hips as he finally started breathing again, heavily puffing out air and sucking it back in. Jacob recovered quickly and pulled Abel back up his body to kiss him. He was expecting a hard-longing kiss, but what he got made him whimper at the tenderness of it and felt his heart soar when Jacob kissed his nose next, then his forehead.

"God I've been wanting you for so long… I can't believe I finally have you and now that I do, I am never letting you go. I will never let anyone touch you again, dove, I promise. I'm so sorry." Abel smacked Jacob's bicep at that as he laid himself comfortably over Jacob's body, careful of his shoulders.

"Don't ruin the moment with unneeded apologies, Jacob. When was the first time you… wanted… me?" Abel started tracing the edges of the bandages on Jacob's shoulder.

"Remember the day we met?" Abel chuckled.

"How could I forget." Jacob's chest rumbled in a laugh.

"Well, when I had you trapped against that fence… that was when I knew I had to have you, even if it was just for one night, but remember a week or so later when I introduced you to the Rooks for the first time?" Jacob had taken him on a detour through the city, and they ended up in one of the Rooks' nests. As soon as Jacob introduced him, a few of the Rooks practically kidnapped him while Jacob wasn't looking, and the Rook leader found him again with one of his men's arms draped around his shoulders telling him stories about Jacob. When he saw Abel laugh at his expense, the sound of it, the smile on his face, his closed eyes with the little crinkles at the edges, he was hooked.

"It was the first time I saw you laugh, and I knew then that I would go to the ends of the Earth for you." Abel didn't know what he did to deserve this man, and why he fought against his hidden desires for so long. Jacob made him feel like he was the only person on the planet, and even though he had nothing else to compare it to, he knew this relationship was just right. Relationship… was that the right word for it?

"So, what are we then? Lovers, partners, significant others?" Jacob smiled and caressed Abel's cheek.

"All of the above. Though we can be ourselves around Evie, Henry, and the Rooks, around the rest of London we will have to be careful." Abel nodded and laid his head on Jacob's chest, listening to his breathing accented by his heartbeat. A few moments went by in comfortable silence, Jacob rubbing soothing circles on Abel's back, lulling him to sleep, but it was short lived as Jacob shifted.

"We need to get your leg fixed up, dove, and we are both sticky and dirty and I probably still smell like piss from falling into a puddle on the side of the road." Abel grinned as he sat up.

"I wasn't going to say anything… but you do smell rancid." Jacob got his face close to Abel's and rumbled his vocal cords in a combination of a hum and a growl. Abel laughed as he moved off Jacob and went to stand up, only to hiss in pain once he was on his feet, his hand going to the wound on his leg. Jacob reached a hand up to steady him, but Abel just gave him a smile.

"I'm alright. How are you feeling? We didn't tear anything did we?" Jacob looked at his left shoulder, no blood, then he sat up so Abel could check his right shoulder.

"Good, are you in any pain?" Jacob moved to swing his right leg off the couch and sit on the edge, his member still sticking out the front of his trousers.

"Nah, the laudanum they gave me is still working pretty good. I am ready for a nap though." Abel chuckled and started tucking himself back into his trousers before putting the stopper back in the vial of oil.

"Clean up first, and I would like Evie to look at you to make sure we didn't strain anything, and my leg needs to be fixed again." Abel started to walk over and grab an old rag he saw laying on the nearby desk.

"And your arm." Abel stopped and looked down at his arm to see small specks of blood seeping through the bandage where he had been shot.

"Oh. Yeah, and my arm. Evie isn't going to be happy, is she?" The chuckle from Jacob as Abel walked back to him with the old rag was enough of an answer.

"No, she isn't. I'm sorry, love, for causing you more pain… that wasn't my intention." Abel gave Jacob a pointed look as if to tell him to shut up, but a small smile was on his lips.

"You didn't cause me any pain, quite the opposite actually." Abel used one hand to pull his night trousers back down just enough to reach behind him and clean himself off, the moan that escaped his lips proving his point. He didn't mean for it to sound so sexual, and his eyes widened a little when he looked back down to Jacob and saw that his eyes had darkened as he stared at Abel's ass. Jacob's eyes trailed up Abel's body when he felt him look at him until they met each other's stares.

"Jacob?" There was uncertainty in Abel's voice, but also a warning at the darkness that was flashing across his gaze. Jacob grinned and leaned against the back of the couch with his hands raised up, palms out.

"I'll behave, I promise." Abel rolled his eyes and shook his head and tossed the rag into Jacob's lap to cover his now limp shaft.

"Uh huh, clean yourself up."


End file.
